


模范老板贺天（二）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	模范老板贺天（二）

「你不控制下信息素吗?」贺天靠在落地窗边，掩着鼻子，生怕再多闻几口，自己就控制不住要把脑子里的画面都变成现实。  
「……」莫关山转过头，面带惧色「我…不—不—不不太会……」自打上午被贺天一吼，莫关山就对不，这个字产生了抵触，越着急越害怕就越结巴。  
「哦……」贺天若有所思的点点头，也对，像他这种出身低微的omega，上的学校也都是很差的omega专校，有很多omega甚至都没上过学，学校连基本的常识都不会教，他们不认可这部分omega生而为人的权利，只当他们是生育机器，「那你一直这样?」散发着香甜的信息素  
「我—我—我不紧张时，就，就不会有—味」  
「那你在我这很紧张?」贺天不高兴的皱皱眉，和自己这样多金又帅气，还那么温柔的人在一起居然会紧张?  
莫关山摇摇头，又点点头，赶快把桌子擦完，就打算离开。  
「等会！你擦完了吗，就走?」贺天伸出食指顺着电脑和桌子的缝隙摸了一下「你看还有灰呢」  
莫关山凑近了想看看清楚，却不曾想被贺天抹在了脸颊上  
「骗你的，」贺天得逞的摸到了莫关山滑嫩的皮肤，笑的很开心，把桌上的一兜橙子塞在他怀里「我不爱吃，给你了」  
「不—不—」莫关山想接着烫手的山芋一样，推拒着  
「你再说不，你就别在这单位干了，你另谋高就吧！」贺天继续吓唬他  
「不—」莫关山想说不行，但一想他不让说不字，就只好点点头，道了句谢，捧着橙子走了。

接下来的几天，贺天都很忙，也没时间逗弄莫关山，只是每天都会有各种各样他不爱吃的东西要「打发」给莫关山，一开始还只是零食水果，到后来就是免费餐券或者干脆是一箱海鲜，高级牛肉，要是不接受，就会被凶，或者被威胁开除他，莫关山是越来越搞不懂这个人了，什么都不爱吃，要喝露水过活吗?  
而且，贺天和他的身体接触也越来越多，会故意在莫关山擦书柜时拿书，偏要取莫关山头上柜顶的那几本，他将近一米九的高大身躯，把莫关山罩在怀里，隐隐约约能闻到一股松木的清香，难道他这么优秀的Alpha也控制不住信息素吗?

下午会客室原计划要召开公司内部的总结大会，各个部门的总监都到了，可是贺天却因为在外开会赶不回来，只得暂时取消，总监们聊了半个小时天就纷纷散场，莫关山很自觉的开始打扫，人事科的总监是个女beta，姓陈，散会好久了又折回，看见莫关山在打扫，便问  
「你看见摆在桌上的钻石耳钉了吗」  
「?」莫关山摇摇头，表示没见过  
「我问你话，你哑巴呀」陈总监天生是个大嗓门，语音偏细，一喊起来划的莫关山耳膜疼  
「没—没—没看见」  
见他说话这样，陈总监笑了一声「你就是那个小结巴啊」这小结巴一步登天的来了总裁室干活，楼下办公室的人舌根都快嚼烂了，一个无权无势的小omega怎么会突然跑到总裁室，肯定有肉体交易，陈总监笑的又暧昧又轻浮  
「你想要啊，那是女款的，你也戴不了啊，最不济，让贺总给你买啊，你摇摇屁股就能得到，何必偷姐姐的呢?」  
前面的话莫关山听的不明所以，最后这句偷他倒是听懂了，他顿时就气的胸膛剧烈起伏着  
「我，没，偷！」中气十足的朝着陈总监说道  
「那怎么你一收拾完，这桌上的耳钉就没了！」陈总监把桌子拍的震天响，从卫生间回来的秘书闻声走来，「怎么陈姐?」  
「我临走时把钻石耳钉落在这了，想起来就回过头来取，这小子不给我」  
「我—我—我没—」  
「你什么你！你就一做卫生的，自己手脚不干净，还做卫生呢，脏不脏！」陈总监咄咄逼人，知道莫关山结巴，就可劲儿抢话。  
莫关山倔脾气上来了，平常怎么欺侮他他都忍了，就是不能接受「偷窃」这种人格侮辱，他摔下抹布，噔噔跑到陈总监跟前，一字一顿「我，没，偷，没，看见！」  
「也许是有误会，莫关山在这做了许久，一直很规矩本分」  
「叫他们经理来，我到要问问，这全单位的胳膊肘还都能朝外拐！」

物业经理知道这陈总监不是个省油的灯，一边点头哈腰的说好话，一边暗示陈总监再好好找找，是不是有误会，莫关山在一旁说不出完整话，又气又急，拳头在身侧攥的紧紧，抿着嘴似是在极力忍耐，陈总监一次又一次的说他「偷」说他「结巴，手脚不干净，贱货」莫关山终究忍无可忍，大喊「我不是！我没有！」  
陈总监见他终于发声，正愁找不着理由修理他，一个巴掌扇过去，手上的大钻戒给莫关山的脸愣是刮出一道血痕，莫关山匐在桌上，眼泪不争气的落下，划过伤口，刺的他脸痛，心也痛。  
从桌上爬起来，朝门外闯去，连刚进门的贺天都差点被撞一跟头，想拦住他又没抓到，看着他捂着脸，消失在楼梯间。

「你们一个个的是他妈的饭桶吗！」贺天把桌上的文件夹甩在秘书和物业经理身上「监控呢！查了吗！」他听到事情起因后怒不可遏，秘书从来没见过他如此失态，「在这吵嘴！不知道查监控?」  
「不敢啊，陈总监……不让」物业经理壮着胆子  
「小陈呢！」  
「在外面」秘书冷静开口  
「叫她进来」  
话没说完，保安室就打来了电话，说是查过监控了，陈总监在散会时，把耳钉放在了西服外套兜里，莫关山打扫时桌上确实没有耳钉。  
陈总监进来时也有些心虚，她其实就是看不惯莫关山，看不惯他轻而易举的爬上了贺天的床，想折磨羞辱他一下……这下惹得贺天不高兴，得不偿失。  
「我看你很闲呐」贺天缓缓开口，「既然那么闲，这人事总监的职位也招不下你这尊佛了，你就先去后勤部吧，学学如何和物业物资相关的外包单位相处……」  
「贺总！我……我就是一时糊涂记错了，我—我—」这下改陈总监结巴了。  
贺天摆摆手，不想听他多说，示意秘书拽她出去，留物业经理一人  
「人呢?」自然是指莫关山  
「不知道…联系不上……」经理满面愁容  
「找啊！」贺天已经受够这个榆木脑袋了。

找了一下午，莫关山自己到时晃晃悠悠回来了，手里还拿着一张纸，贺天见他回来，高兴又担心的拉着他进屋，「去哪了，还敢旷工」侧过脸瞧莫关山红肿的左脸，上面的划痕依旧触目惊心  
「很疼吧?」贺天搓热手，想去摸莫关山的脸，却叫躲开，莫关山把一张纸塞进贺天怀里，往后撤了两步，他不再是那种羞涩的不安的神情，而是一种决绝的态度  
贺天拿起纸，看着上面歪歪扭扭的写着「辞职信」  
「你要辞职?！」  
「嗯」  
「为什么?」  
「人—人格侮辱」  
贺天把纸扔在一边，「是她不对，我叫她来和你道歉，你乖乖的在这做，又不是你的错，凭什么辞职的是你，傻不傻」贺天抓着莫关山的肩膀，眼睛盯着莫关山，那股子松木香又萦绕在莫关山鼻间，莫关山推推他，想摆脱这种味道。  
贺天以为他仍是想辞职，便把人揽进怀里，他这一天又累又饿，到现在还没吃饭，刚刚又发了一顿脾气，这会儿便不经意的散发出些许的信息素，莫关山扎在贺天怀里，信息素浓的让他双腿发软，算算日子，他的发情期要到了，他如果继续沉浸在这种信息素里，他恐怕会受不住。  
怕什么来什么，贺天把他搂的紧紧的，周身散发着占有的味道，感觉怀里的人越来越软，还不住的颤抖，贺天松开他时，发现莫关山面色潮红，口唇微张，眼神都有些涣散。  
「你……」贺天没想到这家伙居然发情了，打横抱起，便往卧室走去。


End file.
